


two four six eight kissing you is really great

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Great. So like, can we make out now?”





	two four six eight kissing you is really great

Donghyuck squeezes himself between bodies reeking of sweat and alcohol, he thinks someone may have spilled their drink on him, but he doesn’t really care. He originally came to the party with his friends, Jaemin and Renjun, but Jaemin had gone off with his boyfriend and Renjun was probably somewhere getting drunk off his ass. Not that Donghyuck wasn’t also drunk off his ass.

He glances around the room for his friends one last time before huffing out a breath in annoyance and giving up. His eyes scan the room once again, this time looking for a place to sit, preferably somewhere where no one else is; he doesn’t really feel like getting puked on tonight.

The brief search ends when his eyes settle on a couch in the corner of the room. There’s someone else sitting there, but the guy doesn't seem like he's doing anything in particular, so Donghyuck thinks he couldn’t possibly be that bad. His feet carry him over to the area and he plops himself down on a cushion, shaking the couch in the process. The guy on the other end gives him a short glance and Donghyuck meets his eyes. A red tint dusts the other’s cheeks and he turns his head away at the embarrassment of being caught.

Donghyuck, in his drunken state, decides that the black haired boy is cute and yells out a boisterous “Hey!” The boy jumps in his place on the couch before turning his head in all directions, and when he notices that no one else is around them, he points at himself in question.

“Yes! You!” Donghyuck delightedly affirms, nodding his head up and down multiple times.

“Uh...hi.” The boy sounds unsure of himself.

“Hi! I’m Donghyuck!” he states proudly, jabbing his hand into his chest to indicate that he is indeed Donghyuck.

The other smiles a little at Donghyuck’s silliness before returning a simple “I’m Mark.”

“Hey, you’re kinda hot,” Donghyuck blurts out, unable to control his words (damn those shots he downed earlier). Mark freezes and chokes on his spit, blood rushing up his neck and towards his cheeks.

“T-thanks I guess,” is all he can say in response. I mean, it’s not everyday that a cute boy at a party calls you hot.

“Great. So like, can we make out now?” Donghyuck seems to have no shame, or maybe he’s just that drunk, but either way the boy is quite bold.

Mark chokes on his spit for the second time that night, but this time he tries to play it cool. In the most nonchalant manner he can, he nods his head and musters up the courage to force out a “Yeah, we can.”

Now don’t get him wrong, it isn’t a normal occurrence for Mark to make out with random pretty boys at parties, but he figures he won’t meet the boy again, so it should be fine.

Donghyuck grins at him abashedly and scoots himself over to the cushion next to Mark. The two are considerably closer now, and Mark can feel his own heart rate pick up at their proximity. The younger tilts his head up, and the older tilts his down, their lips meeting in the middle.

Donghyuck’s kisses are frantic, and sloppy in a way, but Mark doesn’t really mind. The elder presses his lips harder against the younger’s, and his arms wind themselves around Mark’s neck. In turn, Mark grabs at the younger’s waist and pulls him into his lap, making it easier and more comfortable for both of them to resume their activities.

A tongue runs across the plain of his bottom lip, and Mark lets his mouth fall open a bit, inviting the other in. Donghyuck’s tongue licks into his mouth, and it tastes like vodka and heaven. Their tongues swirl around each other, and Donghyuck’s hand latches onto the hair at Mark’s nape.

Donghyuck tugs him closer, if that was possible, until the other was flush against his chest. Mark was positive his lips were swollen by now, but that wasn’t going to stop him; that wasn’t going to stop either of them. Their lips press against each other, moving in time as the kiss deepens.

Neither of them want to break the kiss, but Mark is running out of breath and stamina (not that he’d mind dying at the hands of Donghyuck). To his dismay, Mark pulls away first, panting heavily. Donghyuck just looks at him for a moment, eyes never leaving the elder’s, before breaking the odd trance they were in. He smiles at Mark, eyes sparkling, teeth visible, and plump lips a dark shade of red. His heart skips a beat at the sight— multiple beats—and Mark thinks he’s in love.

“Wow,” he breathes out, unsure how to react.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck agrees. When he had agreed to his proposition to make out, he didn’t think he would be this affected by the boy, but now he was kind of upset that this was the last time he would see him. Upon noticing Mark’s crestfallen face, Donghyuck frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, it’s nothing really. It’s just, uh, you know you’re really cute and I’d like to get to know you more and I know you probably don’t feel the same. I mean, I’m just some gu-” Mark’s rambling is cut off by a soft press of lips against his.

“Shut up, Mark,” Donghyuck chuckles. Mark flushes in embarrassment once again. His hands feel around his pockets until he finds his phone, pulling it out. “Here, put your number in. I’ll text you.” The elder does, and before they part, the younger pulls him in for one final kiss.


End file.
